The present invention relates to heat sinks and a method of fabricating the heat sink.
Heat sinks are generally used in recent years as devices for dissipating the heat released by heat-generating electronic components, such as semiconductors, incorporated in electronic devices, into the atmosphere outside the device.
Such heat sinks already known comprise a base plate, and a plurality of fins formed on at least one surface of the base plate by cutting to a raised form. In fabricating the heat sink from a blank comprising a base plate portion, and a fin-forming portion to be cut and formed on at least one side of the base plate portion, the fin-forming portion of the blank is cut to a raised form to make the fins. Bolt holes or screw holes are also formed in the base plate portion for use in attaching the heat sink to an electronic device or the like.
Heat sink blanks usually used are aluminum or aluminum alloy extrudates. The hardness of the blank is so determined that the fin-forming portion can be cut to the raised form smoothly with a diminished load. However, when the blank has such hardness, drilling the bolt holes or screw holes in the blank base plate portion is liable to produce burrs. If left as it is, the burr is likely to become removed, possibly shorting the electronic circuit, hence an invariable need for removal, whereas the deburring work entails an increased cost.
In fabricating a heat sink from a blank comprising a base plate portion, and a fin-forming portion to be cut and provided on at least one side of the base plate portion by cutting the fin-forming portion to a raised form to make a plurality of fins, an object of the present invention is to reduce the likelihood of producing burrs which are difficult to remove when the base plate portion is drilled while assuring the base plate portion of suitable machinability to render the heat sink less costly to manufacture.
The present invention provides a heat sink having a plurality of fins and fabricated from a blank comprising a base plate portion, and a fin-forming portion to be cut and provided on at least one side of the base plate portion by cutting the fin-forming portion to a raised form to make the fins, the heat sink being characterized in that the heat sink blank comprises an aluminum or aluminum alloy extrudate having a Vickers hardness of 40 to 65. The hardness of the blank is adjusted usually by an aging treatment after extrusion, i.e., by holding the extrudate as prepared at a predetermined temperature for a specified period of time.
FIG. 4 shows the relationships of the hardness (Vickers hardness) of the heat sink blank with the machinability of the blank (ease of cutting of the fin-forming portion) and with the properties of burrs produced. FIG. 4 indicates the machinability by a broken line (A), the properties of burrs by a chain line (B) and the sum of the two items by a solid line (A)+(B). FIG. 4 reveals that both the machinability and the properties of burrs produced are in a suitable range when the hardness Hv of the heat sink blank is in the range of 40 to 65. With the heat sink of the present invention, the blank can be easily cut to form the raised fins and drilled without producing burrs having such properties that they require removal work or are difficult to remove, whereby a rise in manufacturing cost can be suppressed.
The extrudate for use in fabricating the heat sink of the invention preferably has an aluminum alloy composition comprising 0.2 to 0.6 wt. % of Si, 0.45 to 0.9 wt. % of Mg, and the balance Al and inevitable impurities.
If the Si content is less than 0.2 wt. % and the Mg content, less than 0.45 wt. %, the extrudate fails to have sufficient strength as the material, whereas if the Si content is over 0.6 wt. %, with the Mg content in excess of 0.9 wt. %, reduced productivity will result due to an increased load involved in extrusion. Further if in an amount of more than 0.9 wt. %, Mg forms a solid solution in aluminum, causing the distortion of the lattice structure of aluminum and impeding the passage of free electrons to result in lower thermal conductivity.
The present invention also provides a method of fabricating the heat sink described above which method is characterized in that a fin-forming portion of a heat sink blank comprising an aluminum or aluminum alloy extrudate is cut in the same direction as the direction of extrusion of the extrudate to a raised form to thereby make a plurality of fins.
When the fin-forming portion is thus cut in the same direction as the direction of extrusion of the extrudate to the raised form, variations are less likely to occur in the height of the resulting fins.